


More Mixed Stories

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, M/M, Possibly smut xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much but it's a little something for Minseok's birthday <3 <3





	1. New Years

It's been a year since they met, and so much has changed. It's quite obvious that they're really good friends, and once again they're all going to a New Years Eve party. Which will be a lot of fun, it's quiet at the moment. Kihyun and Hoseok have something exciting to tell their friends, but they are waiting until they see them at the party. This time they're going to a bigger party, in a much bigger location.

Kihyun and Hoseok were getting ready for tonight, of course, there's one little detail different about Kihyun. It's one thing that Hoseok is proud of; it's a beautiful silver ring. Currently sitting on Kihyun's ring finger, it took Hoseok three months of planning. It all went down on Christmas Day; it was no surprise that Kihyun was speechless. It's been a week, and they are both, still getting used to it. Of course, Kihyun knew that Hoseok would propose. He just didn't know when or where.

And Christmas Day, certainly made it special. And now, it's the last day of the year. Minseok and Baekhyun were having a couple, of quiet drinks before heading out. It was exciting since they once again, get to see their friends. It has been close to two months since they, had the chance to meet up. Mino and Himchan were finishing up a few things, work related so they would have nothing to worry about. And they wanted to start off the new year, in a very fun way. It's quiet as they work away.

It's a little after eight, and everyone is heading, to the club. Hoseok and Kihyun were the first to arrive, and find a decent table. Of course, this place is starting it early, but that doesn't matter. Besides it's going to be an enjoyable night, Kihyun wanted to see if anyone would notice his ring. He's never completely said it out loud, so this will be a first. With a drink in hand and a little conversation, they watch as people slowly file in.

Minseok and Baekhyun arrive next almost, unnoticed at first. Before doing anything, they wait a few, minutes one thing that Baekhyun notices. Mostly because a bit of light caught his attention, he smiles a little when he fully takes in the ring. Nudging Minseok's arm "do you see what, I'm looking at" "what are you talking about." He pointed it out Minseok gasped quietly, and smiled brightly "oh my god." That's when Kihyun and Hoseok noticed them, "hi it's nice to see you again."

Minseok disappeared momentarily to get drinks, Baekhyun smiled more as he said. "Nice ring by the way," Kihyun blushed a little "yeah." It's amazing that he became a little shy when Minseok returned he wanted to know everything. "So, when did it happen" Hoseok was more than, happy to tell them how he proposed. Just as he finished up, Mino and Himchan arrived, of course. They had a drink in hand as they sat down, all catching up on a few things. Soon after the DJ started up.

A few groups started dancing and having fun, but the six of them simply stayed at the table. Baekhyun decided to get Himchan's attention, by pointing out the ring. Despite having news of their own it seemed, that Kihyun and Hoseok's news was the biggest. And the most talked about despite it being New Year's Eve.  As it got later in the evening, the music changed, as most of the crowd became drunk. On occasion they all danced but, usually just two of them at a time. 

After a while, and a few drinks Kihyun was curious. About what their friends were up to, it was fun to talk about. As it got close to eleven a fair few of them were drunk, including Kihyun who was slowly falling asleep on Hoseok's shoulder. Baekhyun wasn't much better Minseok was only, a little gone Mino and Himchan were quiet. As they tried not to show how drunk they were, but Himchan's giggling gave it away. So, they wondered would they be able to see midnight?

Minseok knew what they needed, and that's food. So he did his best to find something, to sober them up. Thankfully, there was a little something. At first, Kihyun didn't look like he was, going to eat until Hoseok tried feeding him. Before they knew it, the countdown had begun, and some fireworks had gone off. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" "Happy new year!" many kisses were shared, albeit some drunk. But it was all in the name of fun. 

More fireworks went off so naturally, they headed outside. The music once again changed as things, began to get quiet. It was obvious that the six of them needed, to get home so once the fireworks were over they left. Happy that another had begun.


	2. Proposing - Kiho

It's Christmas Day. It's not only a day for celebrating, with family and friends. But this year it will be extra special because Hoseok is thinking of proposing. He's been planning it for three months now, and now all he needs is the perfect moment. It's a simple Christmas for the two of them they, would be spending lunch with their families but dinner just the two of them. Hoseok wanted to be creative with how; he presented Kihyun with the ring. He had only mentioned his plans to their parents but never told them when it would happen.

So it will be a nice surprise for all. As they relaxed after lunch Kihyun ended up, having a little sleep. Which was perfect for Hoseok, he thought of leaving it amongst the gifts still under the tree. Since they hadn't opened all the presents, to themselves leaving that for after dinner. Or when they're having dinner, the more Hoseok thought of asking him during dinner. The more he liked that idea; now all Hoseok had to do was perfect what he was going to say. After a while, he set up something simple, at their dining table.

Ring placed securely in his pocket; it was now that his heart raced. And some sweat began to drip down his face, of course, Kihyun was awake and a little hungry. They talked a little trying to find what, to talk about. Then just before Kihyun was finished Hoseok went for it, "if there's one thing I've thought a lot about." "It's one simple question, a moment where I tell you how much I love you." Kihyun couldn't believe what was happening; he felt anxious and excited. "And most importantly how much I want, to spend the rest of my life with you." 

A moment later he pulled out the ring, "so Yoo Kihyun will you marry me." It went quiet Kihyun shed a few happy tears, before saying with no hesitation "yes." Hoseok ended up shaking a little as he, happily placed the ring on Kihyun's finger. Then he kissed him a little roughly; it was a little awkward given how they were sitting. Kihyun broke the silence when they needed to breathe, "aren't you supposed to get down on one knee." He laughed a little when Hoseok added, "don't ruin the moment."

They ended up moving to the lounge room, completely leaving their food at the table. Hoseok wrapped his now fiance, in his arms as they relaxed on the sofa. "How long have you planned this," Hoseok couldn't stop smiling as he said "three months." Kihyun was surprised by that "wow, I'm impressed." Of course, he couldn't stop looking at his ring. He was loving how it looked on his hand; he knew it would take a while to get used to being engaged. "This has to be the best Christmas so far," "what have you liked the most about it."

Kihyun smirked a little as he said, "well I have to say having lunch with our families." Hoseok pretended to be offended "is that all," a moment passes before Kihyun nods. "I think so" he giggles a little as he leans in to kiss Hoseok, "I'm kidding this is my favourite part of today." A few minutes pass then "we should open our presents." "But that involves moving" Kihyun didn't want to move, Hoseok laughed a little. "It's not that bad" a few seconds later they move, to the other side of the lounge room. And end up making a little mess.

Once all the wrapping paper is thrown away, and the food is cleaned up. They head to bed, Kihyun falls asleep with a big smile on his face.


	3. Confessing - Dongsoo

They've been friends since they were kids, so it's no surprise that Myungsoo's feelings have changed. All of their friends can see it, but don't say anything. It’s official it’s going to happen, Myungsoo is going to confess to his best friend. Dongwoo was on his way over to Myungsoo’s place; it was their usual Friday night of having some drinks. But tonight is going to be different, simply because he plans to confess. It’s something he’s been holding in for close, to a year now. He’s feeling a bit nervous, and he’s trying not to show it, it’s quiet as Dongwoo walks in. It’s clear he’s happy about tonight, it starts off with music. Some of Dongwoo's favourites in the beginning.

As they sit on the couch, having a few beers. Dongwoo is curious "I'm wondering Myungsoo, do you like anyone." Myungsoo clears his throat feeling nervous “speaking of I need, to tell you before I lose the courage to.” Dongwoo seemed curious, but he stayed quiet, it was then Myungsoo looked him in the eyes. And said with complete confidence, “I love you” silence followed. Dongwoo's eyes widened in surprise; he couldn't believe he just heard those words. Myungsoo did his best not to feel awkward when Dongwoo said nothing. In the end, Myungsoo was doing his best to pretend that nothing had changed.

Of course, Dongwoo felt guilty. Myungsoo was sitting on the couch quietly, of course, Dongwoo was next to him. As Myungsoo got up, a few tears fell as he said: “just forget I said anything.” Then he walked away Dongwoo’s heart ached; he waited a few seconds before following. He quickly stopped his friend from going anywhere, before Myungsoo could protest he was wrapped up. In Dongwoo’s arms where he broke, for a few minutes, he comforted him. “You know you never asked me if I like anyone,” Myungsoo felt confused he managed to pull away a little.

Dongwoo smiled a little before adding. “Do you really think you’re, the only one whose feelings have changed.” Myungsoo thought about it “wait are you say-" he, was interrupted when Dongwoo kissed him. It was quick, but somehow it didn't seem like it was enough. They both smiled a little Myungsoo added, you know I'm not quite convinced." Dongwoo laughed a little Myungsoo wrapped his arms, around his neck as they kissed again. Making it absolutely perfect after a little while, they needed to stop. Since it was close to ten, they decided, to head to bed.

To watch a movie as they focused on the action movie their hands automatically finding each other. Dongwoo can't help but smile, Myungsoo blushes a little. It's a first for them and, it feels wonderful. As the movies over and they get ready to sleep, Dongwoo is on his side. He says "I love you too" Myungsoo looks at him, smiling a little Dongwoo leans closer. Softly kissing him it wasn't, long before either of them fell asleep. Smiling from ear to ear.


	4. Love

It all started several years ago, to be honest, it was six years ago. We were eighteen I was going through a rough time in, my life I was losing everyone I loved. That I thought would always be there for me, but with everything that had happened with my dad. The lawsuit took a toll on everyone, in the end, my dad went to prison. Mum looked like she was handling it all, but once dad was gone. So was she not caring that she left me, and my brother to fend for ourselves. It was lucky I had a job; otherwise, I would have ended up homeless.

Because not even my brother really cared.

But then one afternoon (three months after, everything happened) I met Minseok. I admit I forgot how to breathe; I was lost the moment he smiled. In my direction, it probably would have helped, if I was more focused on working instead. I felt embarrassed when he laughed a little, but I felt happy on the inside. It was the next day we properly met; the cafe was quiet. I was the only one working in there at the time, Minseok walked in he sat at the counter. I took some time to make sure I wouldn't embarrass myself; he simply smiled at me.

I thought he needs to stop that. "Hi what can I get you" at first, it looked like he was thinking about it. "How about a coffee and a conversation," I admit I was intrigued. I made the coffee as I placed it in front of him, I said "alright I'm Baekhyun" a moment after. "Nice to meet you Baekhyun, I'm Minseok" it was clear he knew how he was affecting me. Since it was quiet, I sat next to him, doing my best to hold it together. It was from that moment we became friends, exchanging numbers I almost couldn't contain myself. So far making a new friend, the best part of my life.

 

A few months later it happened our relationship changed, we both needed a little fun. So we went out drinking it was in a different, part of town having a good time. I wouldn't have said anything at the time, but I was starting to have feelings for him. The alcohol was slowly bringing it out in the open, in the end, we went somewhere more private. "There's something I've wanted to try for a while, now" I looked at him I was feeling warm already. "What would that be" the look he gave me, a few seconds later wasn't helping me.

He smiled a little differently before leaning in and kissing me I forgot how to breathe. A few seconds later Minseok pulled away; I couldn't believe that it happened. I also couldn't believe I giggled a little, "that was cute" I whined, "don't say that." I looked away "why not you're cute" I wanted to protest, that but the moment I turned back Minseok was fully prepared. To kiss me again this time it was so much more, it was everything I could ask for. I remember holding onto him as he took complete, control of the situation. By now my mind was blank.

The next thing I remember is; the next morning.

I woke up in Minseok's bed feeling, sore, satisfied and naked. Trying to move I realized he arm was around my waist, I then smiled a little and then I blushed. I wasn't sure how much I wasn't, even aware that Minseok was awake. "You know, you're cute when you blush like that." I turned to look at him "I feel I should be honest, about something" he seemed curious. "When we first met the moment you smiled at me, I was completely gone" he laughed a little. "I had a feeling, but I didn't want to say anything," "I'm sure you didn't."

Of course, how would our relationship be? It wasn't talked about at first, but after we were dressed. And having a little breakfast we discussed it, and Minseok admitted he wanted to become more than friends. I thought could my life get any better.

 

We moved in together six months later.

 

When we had been together two years, two things happened. My mother decided to reappear which is something; I didn't need. I was at work when she showed up "hi Baek," I stopped working for a moment. Feeling emotionless thankfully there was only, a few people inside "oh so I exist to you now." She didn't seem surprised by my attitude, "I'm sorry about that" I'm sure you are. "Are you though? If it weren't for this, job, I would have had nothing." Mum decided to stick around the rest of my shift, which I could have done without.

The better part of the end the day, Minseok walked in. I smiled so happily "hey are you ready," "definitely" my mother followed us out. "You can't ignore me Baek" I took a moment, "why not you ignore me for over two years." Then she stopped I could tell he wanted to ask, all I said was "that was my mother." Minseok didn't ask if anything had happened; instead, he led me to one of his favourite spots. I was speechless when I noticed what was set up; I couldn't believe it. "Oh my god" he took my hand and, led me to the table.

Since it was getting a little dark, there were candles on the table. As well as a few roses I distracted by them, long enough for him to set up our picnic dinner. "I can tell you had a lot of time on your hands," Minseok laughed a little "I certainly did." As we ate our conversation was normal until it came time for dessert. And I noticed what he was holding, a beautiful dark blue box. I didn't know how to react then, "I've been thinking about this for a long time now." "About how I love you more than anything, about how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Great here come some tears, I wiped them away as he added. "So Byun Baekhyun will you marry me" I gasped when I saw the ring. I didn't hesitate I never would, "yes a million times yes." A few seconds later I had a beautiful silver ring, on my finger of course. I couldn't help but hold him and kiss him like crazy, now another wonderful day to remember.

 

A year and a half later. It happened it was a beautiful spring day; the sun was shining. Everything was perfect, but the best part was seeing you. As I walked down the aisle next to my mother-in-law, I remember smiling so much it was beginning to hurt. Of course, I felt so happy. I tried not to cry tears of joy when I noticed, how happy and proud you looked. I barely remember what was being said since; I felt like it was just the two of us. Getting married was one of the best days of my life, Minseok you're my soulmate. My best friend, the absolute love of my life. 

I loved that the moment we kissed, our family and friends cheered. Something we had talked about the last few months, is adopting and adding to our family. Which we did two months later, adopting a beautiful little girl. Eui Jin she was six months old.

 

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my two-year-old, "daddy" she came running to me. She was more than happy to curl up in my arms; it was obvious who she was hiding from. Minseok smiled "of course; she'd run to you always daddy's girl." She smiled cheekily and giggled, knowing what she was doing.


	5. Roadtrip and family fun - Minchan

Himchan has come up with a crazy idea, a road trip. He's gathered a few supplies, snacks and a couple of drinks. And since it's winter a couple of blankets, there's also a pillow. And bag for each with some clothes, and of course, a decent selection of music. It helps that neither of them have work for almost the week, so the moment Mino walks in the door. After a long day with annoying staff, and customers. So naturally, he's a little surprised when he finds out, Himchan's plan. He's not surprised that his boyfriend is smiling, so proudly.

"Come on you know this will be fun" Mino, gets changed, "you say that about everything." Himchan laughs a little, "but I'm always right," nothing was said. For a few minutes before Mino sighs, quietly he then looks at his boyfriend. "Alright fine" Himchan started getting excited, "are you five or twenty-five." To that Himchan stuck his tongue out, "so when is this plan getting started." The look he received said that 'it will start, as soon as possible.' Nothing could have prepared him for the entire trip, after about ten minutes they rugged up.

And headed out Himchan planned to drive for a while, first getting in the car. He pointed out "there's blankets in the back if you need it, there's also a pillow." Mino took a moment or two before saying, "you thought this through huh." Himchan nodded smiling a little, before putting on one of the many CDs he packed. There's one destination in his mind, something that Mino isn't aware of. Of course, lately, there has been something a little off about Mino. It's no secret that he'd love to see his family, but it's been hard with them working.

And his family living in different places, but there's a secret. They'll all be meeting at his older sister's house, which can take at least a days drive. On the bright side, Himchan is looking, forward to seeing his older sister. Who is married to Mino's older brother, once they're a fair distance from home. Mino feels curious "so where are we going," the only thing filling the silence is the music. Himchan smiles a little "I'm not giving that away," of course, he's used to his boyfriend teasing him. It falls quiet Mino ends up curled, up in the passenger seat.

A blanket covering him and the pillow, under his head as he falls asleep. It's going onto midnight Himchan takes it, easy on the roads. Better than some of the drivers around them, especially the ones who have been drinking. He takes some time to rest in the car, pulling over in a quiet area. He lays on his side and simply looks at Mino, smiling at how lucky he is to have him in his life. They met in high school with the help their older sibling's, who were childhood sweethearts. It's in this moment he remembers the day he told Mino, that he loved him.

It was five years ago but feels like only yesterday.

 

_"Why are you still awake" they were laying side by side, in Himchan's bed. Mino was surprised that his best friend, was lying there awake. Himchan was deep in thought "I'm stuck thinking, of something I want to do." Despite how tired he felt he was still curious, enough to ask "what do you want to do." He took a deep breath smiled a little, before looking at him. "Tell you that I love you" Mino was speechless, he couldn't believe it. Nothing is said Himchan quickly rolls over, facing away from him. It's two in the morning, and his best friend just confessed._

_Despite the quiet stillness in the room, neither of them are asleep. It's around six o'clock when they sort of talk about it, or more like Mino held his hand. And told him that he loved him too, it was a good start to the day._

 

After about an hour and a half, Himchan gets back on the road. He's happy when there is barely anyone else, on the road. He changes the music around five, Mino is awake they both snack a little. Once again he asks "will you tell me where we're heading," although Mino thinks he knows where they're going. It's a little light out the sun is still nowhere, close to rising yet. "Nope not yet I don't want to spoil the surprise," Himchan can't see it, but Mino pouts a little. And folds his arms across his chest, without saying anything else.

When it's close to seven, they find a small, diner open for breakfast. And while they're busy eating plenty of food, Himchan is busy texting Mino's sister Mina.

_To Mina:_

_"We should be there a little after one :)."_

_From Mina:_

_"Sounds good. Does Mino know yet."_

_To Mina:_

_"Not yet, but it won't be long before he figures it out."_

_From Mina:_

_"Ha ha true, I'll have everyone prepared for your arrival."_

_To Mina:_

_"Thank you Mina; you're the best."_

_From Mina:_

_"Of course, I am. I'll see you soon."_

They were both full a little tired, but happy about their road trip. Mino knew better than to ask about their destination, so he just enjoyed the ride. While deciding what would be the best, CD to put on. After a few hours though he began to recognize the area, then it hits "wait are we going to see Mina." Himchan smiles a little it's followed, by a little laugh "we might be." He _almost_ adds who else will be there, but he holds back with a smile. Soon enough they arrive Mina is there, waiting for them. It's been a month since either were, able to visit. 

As they're standing outside Mina and Himchan, look at each other. "Should we tell him" Mina smiles happily, "I think so" Mino feels so confused. They're both smiling at him "tell me what," a few seconds go by. "Well, the truth is it's not just Mina that, we're here to see" then Mina takes over. "Mum, dad and Minhyun are here too," Mino can't believe it "really." He begins to get a little emotional looking at his, boyfriend "why didn't you tell me." Himchan laughs a little as he holds him, "I wanted it to be a surprise that's pretty much, why I wanted to do a road trip."

A few minutes later they walk in; everyone is seated in the lounge room. Mino gets group-hugged by his parents and his brother. And it's clear nothing makes him happier, Himchan gets a hug from his sister. "Hey Jin-ae" smiling proudly, "hey baby brother" it was a nice moment. They had a late lunch followed by lots of catching up, their week was filled with plenty of family fun.


	6. Becoming parents - Kiho

Some days it's quiet, some it's a little tense. Other times they both feel frustrated, it's not with each other it's with what they want. The thing is Kihyun and Hoseok have been, together for seven years. They've been talking about it a lot lately, about wanting to become parents. But a lot of the time they get rejected when it comes to the adoption process. A few times they've come close but, when they think it will go through it goes to someone else. Kihyun is quiet most of the time, Hoseok knows what the issue is. But he's not entirely sure what to say, to his husband.

Considering they're both feeling the same.

It's a rather quiet day for Hoseok at work; he's sitting in his little office. Trying not to lose his mind he's a little startled when his phone rings it takes a moment or two. As he registers the number, "hello"  _"hello Mr. Shin, I'm calling from the Sunshine adoption agency."_ A million things ran through his mind; the main one is that they'll be denied again.  _"I have some news about the brother, and sister you were interested in."_ Hoseok takes a deep breath "is it good or bad" she, laughs a little  _"this is definitely good news." "I couldn't wait to tell you, that the adoption has been approved."_

Hoseok is speechless he can't believe it, it's a good thing he's sitting down. "That is so wonderful" he can't talk now, then _"you and your husband can come by tomorrow to finalize everything."_ It's quite obvious he's happy as tears, begin falling down his cheeks. "Thank you so much" a few minutes later the call is over, suddenly work doesn't seem so boring anymore. Hoseok can barely contain his excitement, only an hour and a half until he goes home. Where he can then tell the wonderful news to Kihyun, who will be just as happy if not more so.

He's not surprised to find Kihyun sitting in the spare room, wondering when things will go right. He walks in and sits next to him; there's a small smile on his face. "Been sitting in here long" Kihyun takes a moment, "not really" he doesn't look at him yet. It falls quiet "I have something wonderful to tell you," at first Kihyun scoffs then "really." This time he looks at Hoseok "what is it" the smile, on his face says it all then he gets all excited. "Almost two hours ago I received a phone call, long story short we've been approved." It takes a few minutes for it to sink in.

Kihyun begins to cry "are you serious?" Hoseok, nodded then "we can finalize everything tomorrow." They held each other for a while, "I can't believe that we'll be parents." "I didn't think it would ever happen" Hoseok held, him tighter "I know it's wonderful isn't it."

 

The following morning it was obvious that they're both excited. And it's plain to see Kihyun can't stop smiling; it's a little before ten when they head over to the agency. The two ladies at the reception desk, are smiling brightly. Both happy to help them out with the rest of the paperwork, while one finishes up with that. The other brings the children out, a brother and sister. Jin-hee just turned two, and Jin-ho is three. They were a little shy when they seen Hoseok, and Kihyun but that didn't last long. Jin-hee went to Kihyun first as he held her.

She didn't hesitate to wrap her little arms around his neck, Kihyun felt happy. Both ladies were smiling with, a few tears in their eyes. Jin-ho took a little bit before he went, to Hoseok he hugged his legs first. He waited for a minute before picking him up; it was like he knew. That they would be happy Jin-ho curled up a little in, Hoseok's arms it was the perfect moment. "You both look the part" they both smiled, a few minutes after they were done. So they headed home the car ride was quiet, both kids were happy. Jin-hee was the first to see their new room.

She went straight for the toys, Jin-ho almost did the same he looked at everything first. Soon both of them were giggling as they played, Kihyun and Hoseok knew that would love hearing that every day. It was a bit of an adventure when it was time for lunch, soon discovering both kids aren't that fussy when it comes to food. Dinner was interesting Jin-hee made, a bit of a mess of herself. On the upside, she giggled as she did it, neither Kihyun or Hoseok knew how to react. At first, they were surprised, but then they both laughed a little. 

Jin-ho was more than happy to simply eat, they both had fun giving the kids a bath. Both kids had no problem falling asleep, and staying asleep. The next morning Kihyun was woken up, by Jin-hee who was surprised when she was pulled into his arms. She giggled a little she seemed content, with lying in his arms. Jin-ho was still in bed sleeping Hoseok, was simply relaxing. He couldn't help but smile at what was happening, beside him certainly a nice way to wake up.


	7. Myungsoo's Birthday - Dongsoo

Myungsoo wasn't expecting much of anything, for his birthday. His main expectation was the spend, the day doing a variety of things with his boyfriend. He never expected the present he received that morning, Dongwoo had decided to make him breakfast in bed. Already a win in Myungsoo's book, they talked as they ate. Dongwoo was waiting for the right moment; he knew it was the perfect gift. It's something that he knows Myungsoo, will love and enjoy. So, with a bright, happy smile on his face, he grabbed the present and handed it to him.

Myungsoo knew it would be good because Dongwoo was practically jumping with excitement.

Of course, Dongwoo decided to record this moment. Having a video of this special moment, he perfectly captured Myungsoo's surprised look. "Oh my god" he looked at him "you brought, me a camera" "yes, I did happy birthday." It was quiet he watched as Myungsoo, cried tears of joy. He didn't hesitate to get out of bed and, hug and kiss his absolutely wonderful boyfriend. The whole thing now caught on video. Soon enough Dongwoo had finished, up his video. He loved how happy he had made Myungsoo; he sat next to him on the bed.

As his boyfriend looked at every little thing, "so, should we test out the camera." The smile on his face said it all, after cleaning up after breakfast. And getting ready for the day they, headed to one of their favourite spots. Where there was a certain _something,_ or more like _someone_ waiting for them. Dongwoo had it all sorted out they had organized, a little surprise with Myungsoo's parents and some of their friends. It would be perfect timing considering it's been close to a month since Myungsoo was able to see his parents. So, this is going to be wonderful.

It came in handy that his boyfriend was distracted, by nature the flowers, the trees. And on occasion the wildlife. As he went to take a picture, he noticed something, was a little off about the scenery. He recognized his friends first; then he noticed his mother and father. He could not believe it Myungsoo almost pinched, himself just to see if he was dreaming. "Happy birthday son" he received a hug, from both of them. It didn't take much before he received, a group hug. They ended up having a little picnic, in the park and sometimes.

Myungsoo would take pictures other times, Dongwoo took over. His mother smiled a little "I love your camera," Myungsoo smiled proudly "so do I." "I also love that Dongwoo surprised me with it, this morning" of course, at least a few of them. Had known how much he wanted a decent camera and even the exact one he got.

That night he had one more surprise waiting for him; Dongwoo cooking his favourite meal. "Today has been absolutely perfect" Dongwoo, smiled proudly "I'm glad you enjoyed it." They were sitting on their couch watching, a movie Dongwoo had his arm around Myungsoo. He turned a little to look at him "thank you, for everything" Myungsoo kissed his temple, Dongwoo blushed a little "you are more than welcome." He held him a little tighter "you know I'd do anything for you," in the end, they fell asleep on the couch.

It might have been a little uncomfortable but, neither of them seemed to mind one bit. The next morning Myungsoo was the first one awake, of course, he noticed how they were. He smiled a little to himself when he saw how peaceful, Dongwoo looked. He smirked a little when he got an idea; he carefully got up making sure he didn't wake him up. He then grabbed his camera and quietly, took a few photos. Of course, then he was admiring his handiwork, quickly followed by Dongwoo waking up. Just not making it obvious.

It was clear though when he smiled, ”happy to see you love your camera.” A few things happened Myungsoo was startled, not aware that Dongwoo had been lying there awake. He blushed a little he sat next to his boyfriend, his smirk had returned. ”Well, I do have the perfect thing to photograph,” he showed him what he had taken. Somehow, Dongwoo was not surprised at all. 


	8. Minseok's Birthday - Xiubaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but it's a little something for Minseok's birthday <3 <3

It was all quiet in the house except the telltale, sign of a little girl awake. Eui Jin was clutching her little teddy bear as she, headed into the room. Quietly walking up to the bed she, carefully climbed on the bed. As Eui Jin laid in front of Minseok she giggled, a little quietly. He didn't wake up, but he moved a little and, wrapped her up in his arms. Eui Jin seemed content as it fell quiet for a while, Eui Jin may only be six, but she knows what she wants. And that's to cuddle with her Appa. A little while later excitedly whispered, "happy birthday Appa" Minseok smiled a little.

Before he opened his eyes, she began to laugh a little. As he left kisses all over her face, they quietly talked staying like that for a while. It's a sight that Baekhyun is used to seeing, especially on special days like this. He smiled as he walked into the room, "Miss Eui Jin you couldn't wait could you." He received a giggle in response it's only a few more, minutes before she's up and running back to the dining room. To finish eating breakfast Minseok, just lays there "come on birthday boy." It's a couple of minutes before he's up and out of bed, Baekhyun smiles a little more as he says "happy birthday."

Minseok feels proud and happy. ”Thank you" he pulls him in for a kiss, a few seconds later they head out. There waiting for him is a delicious breakfast, of course, Eui Jin is done and now a little messy. And of course, she looks proud of herself. Neither of them were surprised Baekhyun helped clean, her up "would you like to dress yourself this morning." Eui Jin looked like she was thinking about it, a few minutes later she nodded. Then she quickly ran to her room giggling; a little Minseok didn't bother asking. About what was happening today.

Mostly because he knew Baekhyun, wouldn't tell him. Once breakfast was over, and everything was cleaned, and put away Baekhyun pushed Minseok into the room. "It's your turn to get ready for the day," without another word he went to check on Eui Jin. Who had chosen a pretty summer dress, and a pair of shorts. He smiled a little "don't you look beautiful" Eui Jin smiled, happily she then grabbed a pair of shoes. "I'll fix your hair" he put her hair in a little ponytail, once Eui Jin was done. She sat in the living room with a couple, of toys. 

When he walked back in the room Minseok, was just about ready he decided to ask anyway. "So, where are we going" Baekhyun took a moment, while maintaining a straight face he said. "That's a surprise that I'm not going to ruin," he laughed when Minseok quietly cursed. Soon enough they were all done; they headed out. Eui Jin seemed the most excited but, that's because she knew where they were going. Baekhyun drove them to a nice place just outside of town; it's a nice little restaurant. With a dancefloor when they walked in Eui Jin, was the first to notice a couple of her cousins.

She didn't hesitate to run over to them; all excited it was all perfectly timed. Of course, Minseok wasn't surprised to see a big group of their, family and friends. All ready to celebrate for his birthday, they had a little private area. With a little bit of music playing in the background, he did receive a few presents. It was no surprise that the kids were running around, having a good time. Some of their friends decided to share a few, stories about Minseok. It was obvious how embarrassing it was to him, but he couldn't stop laughing at the memories.

Naturally, they had organized lunch. And a cake he turned a little red, when they sung 'happy birthday.' Minseok could not have asked for a better birthday. By the end of the day, Eui Jin had fallen, asleep in her Appa's arms.


	9. Mino’s Birthday - Minchan

Himchan was waiting for Mino to wake up so that he could surprise his boyfriend for his birthday. He wanted to spend the day outdoors so breakfast, would be somewhere nice. Lunch will be with Mino’s parents, along the way they will meet up with their friends. It was a little before eight when Himchan, decided to wander back into their room. Where Mino was still tangled up in the sheets, he couldn't help but laugh. It was a little hard to keep that quiet, but not even that caused him to stir. So he decided to try a little something.

That they wouldn't be able to finish, he laid beside him right arm under his head. He smiled a little as he reached over, and gently touched his face. ”Mino?” nothing then ”beloved birthday boy,” he cracked a smile. ”If you want to celebrate your birthday you have, to get up and out of bed.” Mino whined a little naturally, Himchan thought he looked cute. So he leaned in and kissed him softly, enough to leave him wanting more. As Himchan tried to back away Mino held onto him; he laughed at his boyfriend, before kissing him again. ”But seriously you need to get up,” Mino sighed a little ”fine.” 

He may seem reluctant, but he was smiling. He held onto Himchan as he got up, so he couldn't get away. Of course, Himchan didn't object. He couldn't help but laugh "come on birthday boy; we have places to be" that caught Mino's attention. Once he was let go enough, he pushed his boyfriend, into the bathroom. Mino wasn't fussed he didn't take long to get ready, once he was done. Himchan was happy "alright time for breakfast," they'll be eating at a cafe the botanical gardens. One because it's nice and, two because it's a place they've talked about eating at for a while.

As they ate Himchan couldn't help but, take a few pictures of him. Mino was caught off guard as he was in the middle, of eating he wanted to be a little annoyed. But seeing the look on his beloved's face, stopped him "you have to just deal with me taking photos." "It's for your birthday" of course, that stopped him in every way. Afterwards, as they wandered through the gardens, it was no surprise that Himchan took more. Mino had no idea what was in store for him today, the main thing he knew was that. He was going to enjoy his birthday.

As it got close to eleven, they wandered away, from the gardens. Heading towards the restaurant part of town, along the way they found Mino's parents. Who were more than happy to embarrass their son, Mino didn't mind, really. It was pretty obvious that they were all having, a wonderful time. Lunch was delicious; conversation was fun. It wasn't long before they decided to head home, where their friends were waiting for them. Ready to party and just celebrate, "come on Mino it's time to drink." Neither he or Himchan were surprised by Daehyun's party spirit.

They both laughed a little; soon there was music. There was snacks; there was plenty of their friends. Daehyun became the life of the party, which surprised no one. Jinwoo and Seungyoon weren't all that far behind him though; it was good to see a house full of people. Having such a great time. Especially Mino who wanted to dance with Himchan, who didn't reject the idea. Before it got dark and before they were all, too intoxicated. They brought out a birthday cake and everyone, started singing 'happy birthday.' 

By the end of the night most of their friends, were too drunk to go anywhere. The birthday boy wasn't much better, in the end, he simply stuck to Himchan. Who acted like it was nothing, although he managed to get him to bed. So he could clean up a little he helped, make sure their friends were okay. Before going to bed the next morning, it was quite clear that all of them regret drinking that much. Since they all had hangovers, including Mino. It was that they all Himchan to help them feel better, of course, he would remind them of this party.


	10. Dongsoo

Myungsoo is almost nineteen, and he's always been picked on. Not to mention he's also abused at home too, so it's only natural that he's depressed. He has nowhere to escape to, he has no money, and he has no friends. He did when he was fifteen, until the bullying became too much. So now, he has no one on his side. It's not until his nineteenth birthday, that things escalate he had no hope of escaping. When a group of five of them decided to beat him until, he was on the brink of death. Luckily for him, there was a witness, who not only helped him but also called the police. 

Dongwoo was on his way to work when he heard, the commotion. He filmed some of it so it would be easy, to identify them. While he waited for the ambulance, Dongwoo did what he knows best. It's good that he's a nurse so, he was able to help Myungsoo out. At the hospital, he and another nurse looked, at the extent of the injuries. Knowing that things could be worse, but Myungsoo was now unconscious. Dongwoo finds his wallet in his pants pocket,  _Kim Myungsoo, nineteen._ Myungsoo is out of it for three days, when he wakes up and he's a little in pain.

He notices the machines, the TV quietly playing. And then the nurse who smiles a little, "I know it's stupid to ask but how are you feeling." Myungsoo agrees with that "sore" of course, Dongwoo increases the IV drip a little. "How long was I out of it" silence follows, then "three days" they hear the news come on. _"A group of five teens have been arrested and, charged with attempted murder."_ Of course, Myungsoo is surprised "they got what they deserved." Dongwoo looks at him "I might have had something, to do with them getting arrested."

Myungsoo takes a moment "thank you," things become a little serious "if you don't mind me asking." "Why did they hurt you" Myungsoo looks away "they never need a reason," that shocks him. A comfortable silence fills the room, then "what did you do this time." It's not hard to notice the women walking in; it's also not hard to notice the effect she has on Myungsoo. "Why do you care" he tries to feel confident, his voice fails him. "It's not like I did anything to them," Dongwoo begins to feel anxious. She scoffs "your very existence is enough to set them off."

While that completely shocks Dongwoo, Myungsoo is used to it. Dongwoo decides it's time she leaves "I think, you should leave" she glares at him. "Excuse me" he takes a deep breath "Myungsoo, needs to rest and it's clear you aren't helping." "So I'm asking you nicely to leave" she huffs, but she leaves Myungsoo is relieved. "I wish I had a mother that cared," he stayed in hospital for a week. Dongwoo talked to him before he finished his shift, "do you have anywhere safe to go." Myungsoo simply shook his head "okay; this might seem unusual."

"But you can always come and stay at my place if you want," that sounded like a wonderful idea. He smiled a little "I like the sound of that," they had a bit of trouble getting to Dongwoo's place. Once they were inside Myungsoo had a little look around, before making himself at home. It helped that Dongwoo had a couple of days off, so he could look after Myungsoo. At first, he was quiet not quite wanting to open up, but soon he found that Dongwoo wanted to get to know him. Of course, Myungsoo didn't do a lot while he was recovering.

Despite only knowing Dongwoo a short time, he felt safe for the first time in his life. For the first time Myungsoo felt what it was like, to have someone care. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, when they were in the lounge room. The TV was on but neither were really all that, interested in what was on. Myungsoo felt embarrassed to say ”you are the first person in my life, to care about me.” He had to look away as tears began to fall, Dongwoo felt bad for Myungsoo. He moved closer and carefully wrapped him in his arms; he just let him cry for as long as he needed to.

”I will always be there to help you, with whatever you need.” Myungsoo held onto him ”thank you” after a while they, stayed like that it was clear. It was doing Myungsoo some good to open up; they started to become good friends. 

 

A month after what happened the group of five, were in court to find out how long they would be going away for. Myungsoo sat in the back each time, with Dongwoo by his side. Once it was all done, and they were all locked up, they slowly walked home. It wasn't a quiet walk by any means, not with Myungsoo’s mother making an appearance. ”What do you want _mother_ ” she wasn't impressed, ”I’m here to see if you want to come home.” He looked at her feeling confused, but then he laughed a little. ”Have you lost your mind? Did you forget I hate you.”

”Don't act like I wasn't a good mother” Myungsoo, felt annoyed with a few tears falling. ”You were far from good because what, kind of mother abuses her son.” He took a deep breath ”I was being bullied at school, and what did you do when I told you.” ”You made it worse” she went quiet ”so no, I don't want to come home with you.” He was fully prepared to walk away but not, before adding ”besides I would have to forget everything that's happened.” With that he walked away she was left speechless, of course, Dongwoo caught up quickly.

Once they were close enough to the apartment, Myungsoo said: ”the main reason they bullied me.” ”Is because I like guys” it was quiet, again until they were inside. ”Everything will be better from now on” of course, he was going to believe that. He's been having a good time with Dongwoo; he decided to try something. He went close enough to Dongwoo, and he kissed him it was quick. Myungsoo went to walk away while, feeling embarrassed Dongwoo on the other hand. Wasn't sure what to feel considering, he wasn't expecting that to happen. 

When he got over the shock of the kiss, he stopped Myungsoo from going anywhere. ”Why did you kiss me” he blushed ”I-I wanted to, see what it was like” Dongwoo smiled a little. As he turned him around ”would, you like to do it again” this time he blushed furiously. ”S-Seriously” he nodded Myungsoo suddenly, felt nervous as Dongwoo gently held his face. Bringing him in for another kiss, this time it was soft, sweet and what they both needed. 


End file.
